Failing Love In My Brother?
by TauHali21
Summary: Apa aku akan menikan dengan kakakku yang membenciku?


"Hiks...hiks...hiks...sa...sakit..."suara ringisan kesakitan terdengar di sebuah kamar bercat biru, dikasur tersebut meringkuk sosok yang tadi meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lengannya

"KAK TAUFAN!!!!A-APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN KAKAK?!"sebuah suara halus dan pelan -walaupun suara tersebut berintonasi jeritan- masuk ke pendengaran sosok yang meringkuk tadi

Taufan menoleh mendapati adik bungsunya "Ti...tidak...t..tenang...saja... Intar...kakak...baik-baik saja"ucap Taufan terputus sambil menahan darah yang terus keluar dari lengannya

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

 **Title:Failing Love In My Brother?**

 **Summary:** **Apa benar aku akan menikah dengan kakakku sendiri yang membenciku?**

 **Warning:Typo, BxB, shounen-ai, OOC, OC, bagi yang tak suka yaoi pergi cari fanfic lain lah jgn buat hal yang sakitkan hati Author**

 **Rate:T = M (maybe -,-)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **HAPPY READING**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah di rumah yang besar terdapat 7 saudara kembar yang saling menyayangi,tapi apakah rasa sayang itu akan terus tumbuh menjadi suatu perasaan yang tabu?

"TAUFAN!!!!!!"

"HHUUUWAAAAA AMPUN KAK HALI!!!!"

Yahh ini lah salah satu kegiatan rutin dipagi hari mereka semua dimana kembar kedua selalu mengusili sang sulung saat sedang tertidur entah itu meletuskan balon ke mukanya atau menyiramnya dengan air dingin dan selalu berakhir dengan sang kembar kedua yang akan menerima bogem kasih sayang dari sang kakak

Sementara itu didapur terlihat 3 pemuda berwajah sama sedang melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka, ada Gempa sang kembar ketiga yang sibuk dengan masakannya, ada Solar sang kembar terakhir yang sibuk dengan handphone ditangannya dan Thorn kembar ke enam yang sedang menata meja makan

Lalu datanglah sang kembar ke lima dan ke empat yap mereka adalah kembar Blaze dan Ice

"Kak Gem masak apa?"tanya Blaze dengan semangatnya, Gempa hanya meliriknya sejenak lalu melanjutkan memasaknya

"Kakak masak sup untuk kita oh ya Blaze, Ice, Solar segeralah mandi karena kita akan segera sarapan"perintah Gempa lembut bak seorang ibu yang menyuruh anak-anaknya mandi, dengan cepat Blaze, Ice dan Solar mengambil handuk mereka yang ada dihalaman belakang lalu naik lagi ke kamar mereka untuk mandi

Tak lama setelah kepergian Blaze, Ice dan Solar datang sang sulung dari elemental boboiboy dengan wajah yang selalu datar memasuki dapur

Ya dialah Boboiboy Halilintar

Dengan dibelakangnya terdapat kembar kedua yaitu Boboiboy Taufan yang memegangi lengannya yang sepertinya terkilir karena Halilintar tadi memutarnya

Mereka berdua pun duduk berdampingan dan mengambil piring mereka

"Nanti aku akan keluar Gempa tolong jaga rumah"datar dan memerintah itulah suara Halilintar yang menatap lurus ke Gempa, sedangkan Gempa ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil

"Kenapa harus Gempa kak? Kenapa bukan aku?"tanya Taufan sambil memperhatikan wajah sang kakak wajah yang sama seperti dirinya tapi di penglihatan Taufan adalah wajah yang sangat tampan ia bahkan juga iri dengan ketampanan kakaknya tersebut

Halilintar tak menanggapi perkataan Taufan ia hanya memandang ke arah lain dan tak berapa lama Blaze,Ice dan Solar datang lalu mereka pun memakan sarapan mereka dengan keadaan hening

 **Skip**

Taufan berjalan dengan gontai ke kamarnya ia sangat malas untuk bermain saat ini apa lagi sang kembar pertama sedang keluar dan ia tidak bisa mengganggunya dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur birunya sambil memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya

Menghela nafas sejenak Taufan meronggoh saku celananya dan mendapatkan sebuah surat yang ia tulis semalam awalnya ia ingin memberikan surat tersebut ke kakaknya tapi mengingat kakaknya sedang pergi ia urungkan niatnya

Kenapa tak kekamarnya saja? Well Halilintar adalah tipe cowok penutup ia selalu mengunci kamarnya agar tak ada yang memasuki kamarnya dan diantara semua kembar itu yang tidak diizinkan masuk adalah Taufan, semua adik beradiknya memiliki kunci pintu kamar Halilintar dan hanya dia sendiri yang tak memilikinya

Taufan pernah berfikir apakah Halilintar sangat membenci dirinya sampai membedakan dirinya dengan adik-adiknya?

Mereka semua itu kembar, fisik, kepintaran, paras wajah mereka semua sama tapi tidak dengan Taufan ia memang kembar dengan adik-adiknya yang lain tapi tiga kriteria itu tak ada dalam diri Taufan lihatlah tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari adik-adiknya, kulit putih, paras wajahnya pun bisa dibilang seperti seorang gadis dan untuk kepintaran entahlah ia hanya bisa memainkan skateboard dan bidang non-akademik lainnya sedangkan nilai akademinya selalu dibawah rata-rata

Dan juga semua kembarannya memiliki masa depan yang Bagus tapi kenapa hanya dia yang suram? Ia tak mengerti kenapa semua orang selalu memuji kembarannya yang lain sedangkan dirinya tidak seperti hari itu

 ** _FLASBACK_**

"Kak Hali lihat Taufan berhasil memenangkan lomba skateboard antar provinsi hebat tidak?"kata Taufan dan memperlihatkan sebuah piagam ke Halilintar, Halilintar hanya meliriknya sejenak lalu berkata

"Itu biasa saja menurutku"Taufan hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang dengan senyuman yang terpaksa

Dirumah

"Kak Hali lihat Blaze dan Kak Gempa berhasil masuk semi final kak hebat tidak?"seru Blaze kegirangan ia menunjukkan hasil nilai OSN IPA ke Halilintar,sedangkan Halilintar melihatnya Blaze dan diurutan no.01 dan Gempa ada diurutan no.02 siapa sangka Blaze yang kekanakan tersebut sangat pintar mengalahkan Gempa yang hanya selisih 1 angka

Halilintar tersenyum tipis pada kedua adiknya ia mengusap kepala adiknya sayang

"Itu bagus lanjutkan lagi ya? kakak percaya kalian akan menang di OSN itu kakak mendukung kalian"Halilintar mengajak Gempa dan Blaze menuju ruang makan sedangkan Taufan yang melihat itu semua dari belakang hanya mampu menahan air matanya dengan segera ia berlari ke kamarnya dan menangis sepuasnya dibantalnya sampai ia tertidur karena kelelahan

Taufan diam ia tak tahu kenapa ia selalu merasa dikucilkan dirumah ini, ia merasa seperti tak dianggap, saat ia sakit tak ada yang memgobatinya, saat ia membutuhkan pertolongan saudaranya mereka semua menolak dan Taufan selalu menyembunyikan semuanya ditopeng yang ia buat, topeng yang selalu menampilkan senyum secerah matahari

Taufan tak tahu apa yang diinginkan kakak sulungnya itu ia sudah belajar lebih giat untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik tapi apa hasilnya? Ia selalu dibentak oleh Halilintar karena nilainya masih belum memenuhi standard kepintarannya dan hal itu membuat Taufan lelah batinnya sudah lelah ia tak sanggup lagi menerima bentakkan, cacian, dan yang lain

Batinnya menjerit kesakitan hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping kenapa tak ada yang ingin bersamanya? bahkan mendampinginya disaat ia membutuhkan

"KENAPA?!!KENAPA INI SEMUA HARUS TERJADI PADAKU?!!!HIKS...HIKS...HIKS...HIKS"sekarang pecah sudah tangisnya ia meringkuk disisi kasurnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara badan dan kakinya ia terus menangis persetan jika suaranya didengar oleh yang lain kamarnya saja kedap suara

"Kak?"sebuah suara tenang nan pelan menyap indra pendengarannya,Taufan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat siapa gerangan yang memangil namanya

Nihil tak ada siapapun didalam kamarnya,Taufan berfikir bahwa itu hanyalah halusinasinya ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya

"Kak?"suara itu datang lagi tapi Taufan enggan mengangkat kepalanya kembali ia hanya berkata dlm hatinya bahwa itu hanya khayalan belakanya saja

"Ini bukan khalayan kakak aku benar disini kak di samping kakak"Taufan tersentak dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sampingnya lalu ia menemukan sosok gadis dengan baju berlumuran darah sedang menatapnya sedu, Taufan gemetar ketakutan ia mundur ke sisi lain kasurnya

"Pe...Pergi...ja...jangan...ganggu... ak-aku"Taufan menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda silang, sosok tadi hanya diam ditepat dia menarik lembut lengan Taufan

"Kak ini aku Intar adik bungsu kakak"kata sosok bernama Intar tadi sambil terus mengusap lembut lengan Taufan, Taufan mulai membuka sedikit matanya guna melihat sosok yang mengakui sebagai adiknya

"Kak Taufan kakak sudah besar ya"ucap Intar dengan senyuman, Taufan hanya diam ditepatnya ia ingin bertanya pada sosok tersebut

"Si-siapa kau?"tanya Taufan dengan gemetar sedangkan Intar hanya tersenyum ke Taufan

"Kan sudah Intar bilang Intar adalah adik bungsu kak Taufan"Taufan mebelalakkan matanya terkejut fikirannya kacau, ia mulai memberontak dari usapan tangan makhluk didepannya

"tidak... ka..kau bukan adikku...adikku hanya 7 dan tak ada seorang gadis"Intar tersenyum miris melihat kelakuan kakaknya ia berfikir sebegitu parahnya kah nasib Taufan sampai ia melupakan adiknya sendiri

Intar manangkup wajah Taufan agar berhadapan dengannya mata hijau teduh itu menatap iris blue shappire kakaknya "Kakak terluka"ucapnya pelan tangannya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya

"Ap-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Taufan lemah ia sudah tak kuat lagi sedangkan Intar ia hanya tersenyum

"Mari Intar tunjukkan untuk apa Intar kesini"cahaya tadi melingkupi tubuh Intar dan Taufan perlahan mereka menghilang dari kamar Taufan

 **5 Tahun Kedepan**

"Sekarang buka matamu kak"tangan Intar menggengam erat tangan Taufan dengan perlahan Taufan membuka matanya, irisnya menganalisa tempat disekitarnya

"I-Ini rumah siapa?"tanya Taufan lalu dari arah kanannya datang seorang pemuda dengan mengandeng tangan sebuah anak kecil

"Okaa-san Tou-san akan pulang lebih cepat kan?"tanya anak itu Taufan dapat melihat iris anak itu berlainan yaitu setengah berwarna ruby dan setengah berwarna shappire sedangkan pemuda tadi mengangguk

"Iya Dilla Tou-san akan pulang cepat jadi kita harus cepat-cepat menyiapkan makanan untuk Tou-san"ujar pemuda tadi mengangkat kepalanya sehingga Taufan bisa melihat siapa gerangan orang tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya Taufan saat mengetahui bahwa pemuda tadi adalah dirinya iya itu dirinya

Taufan menatap Intar tak percaya lalu pemuda yang sama dengan Taufan masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut bersama anak gadisnya

"Lihat kak, kakak memiliki anak nama anak tersebut adalah Dilla dan Halilintar adalah nama suami kakak"Intar berucap dengan pelan, iris hijaunya meneduh sedangkan Taufan menatap dirinya tak percaya

"Tak...kak Hali membenciku...tak mungkin... tidak...ka-kau berbohong..."Taufan mulai mundur beberapa langkah, Intar hanya memandangnya sedih lalu melangkah mendekati Taufan

"Ini benar kak cinta kak Taufan ke kak Hali sangat besar melebihi diri kakak sendiri, berangsur-angsur sifat kak Hali akan baik kepada kakak setelah suatu kejadian esok"Intar memandang ke langit sore lalu menatap lagi ke Taufan

"Ayo kita pulang"Taufan mengangguk dengan gemetar Taufan meraih tangan Intar dan tak lama cahaya pun melingkupi mereka

 **In Taufan's Room**

"Sudahlah kak sekarang kakak harus mandi sebentar lagi makan malam apa kakak ingin aku ambilkan saja?"tanya Intar kepada Taufan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, ia menggeleng dan berdiri untuk pergi ke kamar mandi di kamarnya

Intar hanya menatap kepergian kakaknya itu matanya menatap bunga mawar biru dimeja Taufan, bunga itu menandakan berapa banyak kebahagian yang Taufan dapat tapi jika lihat kelopak mawar itu belum ada yang jatuh dan hal itu membuat Intar khawatir walau akhirnya Taufan juga akan menikah dengan Halilintar tapi bisa jadi hal itu berubah

 **S**

 **K**

 **I**

 **P**

 **T**

 **I**

 **M**

 **E**

Malamnya Taufan sedang berada di kamarnya semua saudaranya sedang pergi dan dia ditinggal sendiri dirumahnya dan mengenai suratnya tadi ia sudah menaruhnya dikamar sang kakak entah kakaknya itu melihatnya atau tidak ia tidak peduli yang ia pedulikan hanya kejadian tadi sore saat ia bersama Intar pergi ke masa depan

 _'Apa benar aku akan menikah dengan kak Hali? tapi sepertinya itu mustahil kita berdua kan sama-sama lelaki dan kita saudara'_

Disaat asyik-asyiknya Taufan melamun bayangan Intar datang didepannya

"Kak Tauf? kakak kenapa?"suara pelan itu masuk ke indra pendengaran Taufan dengan perlahan ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok yang sudah tak asing baginya

"Hai Intar kakak tidak kenapa-napa"jawab Taufan

Dia menutupinya lagi!

Intar melayang ke Taufan lalu duduk dijendela yang ada dihadapan Taufan

"Intar bawa hadiah untuk kakak"ucap Intar dengan senyum di wajahnya, Taufan sedikit tersenyum

"Oh ya? apa hadiahnya?"Intar menggandeng tangan Taufan ke tengah kamarnya

Lalu Intar mengucapkan beberapa mantra dan

 **BBUUSSHH**

"Emm? kaa-can?"sebuah suara terdengar di bawah Taufan dengan cepat Taufan melihat ke bawah dan ternyata itu adalah

"DILLA?!!!!"Taufan berteriak terkejut lalu ia memandang Intar yang masih tersenyum "Mulai sekarang kak Taufan harus belajar mengasuh bayi agar kelak bisa mengasuh Dilla sendiri"kata Intar santai, sedangkan Taufan ia memasang wajah tak mengerti

Bayi yang ada dibawah Taufan tadi menarik-narik celana Taufan "Kaa-can kaa-can Illa hauc"bayi tadi (atau mungkin kusebut Dilla?)memandang Taufan dengan tatapan memohon hey dia haus dan pemuda yang dimasa depannya kelak menjadi ibunya tak memberikan sembarang reaksi

Dilla kan jadi kezel

"U-umm ba-baiklah tapi Intar Dilla minum apa?"oh sungguh Taufan yang terlalu polos atau bagaimana?! Sudah jelaskan bahwa bayi itu minum susu

"Seriously? kak Taufan tak tahu? Huhhh baiklah Dilla itu bayi dan dia masih memerlukan susu"Taufan terdiam wajahnya mengkerut imut dengan pose berfikir seperti itu Intar yakin Taufan bisa menimbulkan ratusan bahkan ribu seme ganas diluar sana panas dingin ingin merape Taufan sekarang karena tingkahnya yang seperti ini

"Tapi Intar kakak tak bisa memberikannya susu"alis Intar naik lalu ia bertanya "Kenapa kak?"

"Karena kakak kan laki-laki mana ada laki-laki mengeluarkan ASI kan?"oh sungguh Intar sudah tak tahan ia ingin menjendotkan kepalanya ditembok untuk sekarang karena pengakuan kakaknya bagaimana dengan Dilla? anak itu hanya menatap datar Taufan yang menggendongnya ia jelas tahu betul ada yang diucapkan Taufan karena IQ Halilintar yang luar biasa banyak itu menurun kepadanya

"Ok ok tahan nafas buang tahan nafas buang huhhh jadi kak Taufan maksud Intar bukan seperti itu kakak kan bisa memberikan Dilla susu formula aku lihat tadi ada beberapa kaleng susu formula didapur beserta botolnya jadi kak Taufan buat deh susu untuk Dilla"Intar mendorong tubuh kecil Taufan sehingga membuat Taufan harus berjalan maju dan mendekap Dilla kuat-kuat agar anaknya tidak jatuh

 **SKIP TIME**

Taufan telah selesai membuatkan Dilla susu dan dengan segera Taufan naik kembali ke kamarnya dan menyusui Dilla

"Nah Dilla ini dia susu yang kau inginkan"Taufan mulai menggendong Dilla dan mengarahkan mulut botol dot tersebut ke mulut Dilla dengan cepat bayi itu menyedot susu yang ada dibotol tersebut dan Taufan juga menimangnya seperti halnya seorang ibu pada anaknya

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama Dilla tertidur setelah menghabiskan setengah dari susu yang ada dibotol tersebut, Taufan yang menyadari Dilla sudah tertidur memutuskan untuk menaruhnya dikasur miliknya

Kemana Intar? Dia juga sudah terlelap diatas sofa yang ada dikamar Taufan

Taufan dengan hati-hati meletakkan tubuh kecil Dilla ke kasurnya lalu ia meletakkan botol susu tadi di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya dan ia pun ikut tidur dikasur bersebelahan dengan Dilla ia mengusap sebentar wajah Dilla itu lalu lama kelamaan tertidur dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya


End file.
